The present invention relates to an electronic currency counter. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic currency counter for counting a stack of paper currency.
Electronic currency counters are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,057, issued Dec. 7, 1965 to Couri, U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,655, issued June 3, 1969 to Tanaka et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,905, issued Jan. 6, 1970 to James, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,186, issued Apr. 11, 1972 to Bayha, U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,943, issued Aug. 15, 1972 to DeCrepy and U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,799, issued May 8, 1973 to Meloni et al.
Objects of the invention are to provide an electronic currency counter of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, readily and conveniently fits in a pocket or handbag, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to count a stack of paper money with considerable accuracy and great rapidity. The electronic currency counter of the invention also counts any stack of papers.